Revelations
by AthenaDonovan
Summary: In the midst of political discord on an alien world, T'Pol comes to an understanding about her relationships with the men in her life. TT angst AT happy ending Note: if this sucks it's because this is NOT my ship I don't really get the AT thing


**Revelations**

By Athena

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is owned by Paramount, unfortunately. No infringement intended and no profit made.

Summary: T'Pol comes to an understanding with the men in her life.

Archive: I wrote this for TrekGal but anyone that wants it is welcome to it.

A/N: This is an Archer/T'Pol fic written for TrekGal for her birthday. It has T/T angst and a happy A/T ending. My thanks to Jessica for her encouragement in writing this fic.

Also note that this story did not have a beta reviewer. I just couldn't bring myself to ask my beta reader to read an A/T story. ;)

-----------------

Trip couldn't recall the last time he had seen Archer so angry and his captain had been an angry man after the Xindi attack, but so had he. Jon's anger was only slightly greater than the panic that Trip was detecting in his voice. His captain's emotions mirrored his own at the moment but he was surprised at the intensity of those emotions coming from his friend.

"That's unacceptable Minister Umar," Archer said to the Iscarian Minister. "I'm not leaving without my first officer!"

Archer had come to Iscara to discuss a mutually beneficial exchange of technology and

T'Pol had taken the opportunity to attend a science conference the Iscarians were hosting. Earth had not been invited to attend, however T'Pol had managed to obtain an invitation because some of the conference attendees were anxious to hear a Vulcan perspective. The fact T'Pol was a member of StarFleet hadn't deterred them. Then, on the second day of negotiations, Archer had been informed that several of the conference attendees had been kidnapped by dangerous rebels and T'Pol had been among those who had been taken. Trip really didn't know much more than that.

Minister Umar was insisting that the Captain and the rest of _Enterprise's_ crew return to the ship and allow the Iscarian security forces to handle things. The Captain was apparently less than enthusiastic about the idea and Trip was inclined to agree. They couldn't be expected to leave one of their own behind and wait for the local authorities to do their job. Not that T'Pol was merely _one of their own_. She was much more to Trip and now Trip was beginning to suspect that she was much more to Archer as well.

"Captain Archer, your presence here will make it difficult to negotiate with the rebels and obtain your officer's release. Please trust that we will do everything possible to achieve the safe return of your officer, but we can notdo that if it looks as if off-worlders are dictating our actions." The Minister's voice was sympathetic but firm in his assertion.

Archer looked as if he was about to pounce on the minister, he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, he took a step back. "Okay, we'll give you 4 hours to come up with something. Then we'll talk again." His tone sounded almost threatening.

"Trip," Archer called to him as he began to walk quickly out of the Minister's chamber and towards the bay holding the shuttlepod.

Trip fell into step beside his captain and the other member of the party, MACO Davis, trailed behind them.

"Captain…" Trip started to say but Archer cut him off.

"Don't worry Trip. We aren't going to just sit back and let the Iscarians handle things. We'll have Malcolm put together a plan to find her and bring her home." Archer still wasn't looking at him and his face held a look of stone determination.

Trip studied his long time friend closely. He knew T'Pol meant a lot to Archer and, at one time, he had even suspected that his friend was secretly attracted to her. But since nothing had ever developed between them and something sure as hell had developed between T'Pol and _him_, he had dropped the idea. But the way Jon was acting now Trip though maybe it was time to revisit just what was between T'Pol and Archer.

They walked the rest of the way back to the shuttle in silence except for Archer informing _Enterprise_ of the situation and asking Malcolm to get to work on a plan to find T'Pol. Once on board the shuttle, with Davis out of earshot, Trip turned to the Captain again.

"Capt'n…" and again Archer cut him off.

"We'll get her back Trip. Don't worry, we'll get her back."

Trip frowned. Archer wasn't even looking at him. It was almost as if he was talking to himself, trying to convince himself that T'Pol would be okay.

"I don't doubt that for a minute, Capt'n. I just…well, you were pretty intense back there." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Archer shot him a look of annoyance. "In case you weren't listening back there they were suggesting we just sit back and wait for them to rescue T'Pol from some sort of terrorist group."

Trip was starting to get annoyed as well. "I _heard_ all that same as you did. I just didn't expect you ta come off so strong. I mean for a minute there I thought you were gonna hit the Minister."

Archer seemed to reflect on those words a moment but he didn't reply. Then he busied himself preparing to land the Shuttlepod.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the quick briefing in the Ready Room Malcolm, Hoshi and Reed were filing out of the room and Archer noticed Trip was lingering.

"Something you want to say?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is. Just how long have you been in love with T'Pol?"

Trip's voice was steady the tone was slightly accusatory, or maybe a bit angry as well.

Archer winced internally. He hadn't been able to mask his feelings for T'Pol as well as he usually did and now his best friend was probably upset by the idea that he harbored feelings for the other man's girlfriend. He didn't blame Trip for his reaction but he really didn't want to have this conversation now, or ever truth be told. T'Pol had obviously chosen Trip so what was the point really.

"What makes you think I'm in love with _your_ girlfriend?" Archer was stalling for time and trying to unbalance his engineer in hopes he would just drop it.

No such luck. "Cut the bull Jon, I know how the Captain of this ship acts when a member of the crew is in trouble and I know how Jonathon Archer acts when he cares deeply for someone and it wasn't the Captain down there threatening the Iscarian Minister."

"Trip…" he trailed off. He really didn't know what to say to his friend.

"Why the hell didn't ya say something?" Trip seemed to be more frustrated than angry.

"What would have been the point?" Archer asked in a low voice. His eyes were to the ground as he was afraid to meet Trip's gaze after finally admitting what he had worked so hard to deny for years. It was only in those moments when T'Pol was endangered that he failed to deny the truth to himself. He never could leave her behind. And now Trip, his best friend and the man T'Pol was in love with, knew the truth as well.

"The _point_ is that nothing woulda ever happened between me and T'Pol if I'd known how you felt about her." Yep, Trip was definitely frustrated.

Archer decided to put his mind at ease. "I'm not going to try to steal her away from you or keep you two apart." He _really_ wished Trip would let the matter drop.

Trip was shaking his head. "You don't get it Jon." Trip looked up as if he was searching for what to say. Finally he met Jon's eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for her?"

Now it was Archers turn to shake his head. "It isn't appropriate for the Captain to be romantically involved with someone under their command. I think that goes double for the first officer given the chain of command and duty requirement for her position." He looked over at Trip who nodded slowly. Trip knew as well as he did that the first officer may be required to relieve the captain of command if circumstances warrant such action, as they did when _Enterprise_ had encountered the Insectoid hatchery. He tilted his head and shot a bitter grin at Trip. "Besides I got the distinct impression that she wasn't interested."

Trip chuckled. "If I'd let that stop me we wouldn't be having _this_ conversation. She doesn't always let on what she really feels."

Archer had had enough. Why was Trip persisting with this? He'd already told Trip he wasn't going to stand in their way. "Trip you don't have anything to worry about from me. Nothing is ever going to happen between me and T'Pol."

Trip was biting his lower lip and looking like he wanted to say something more but had decided against it. Finally he started for the door. "Never say never Jon," he said quietly before he left.

_What does he mean by that?_ Archer wondered as he started at the door through which Trip had just exited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip walked quickly to Engineering. He planned on trying to rig up some way for an away team to scan for Vulcan bio-signs on the planet's surface. The Iscarians shielded their cities so transporters and sensors were useless from orbit. As he walked he thought about Jon and T'Pol and him.

Things hadn't been easy with T'Pol since day one. He'd always felt she was going though the motions with him. When had things started to develop between them? Thinking back he realized that it had all started in the Expanse. He had needed someone and she had been there. He knew that something had happened to her in the Expanse as well, although she'd never told him what it was. She'd needed someone too. Jon hadn't been there for either of them because he was too focused on the mission. _Rightly so_, Trip thought. It had only been the most important mission in the history of mankind! But the fact remained neither he nor T'Pol had wanted to burden the Captain with their problems so they'd ended of with each other. _Would anything have happened between us if the Xindi hadn't attacked Earth?_ Probably not, Trip realized.

Trip reached Engineering and through himself into his work. What did T'Pol really mean to him? He loved her, he was sure of that. But deep down he knew the relationship wasn't working. T'Pol's heart wasn't in it even if his was and it takes two to make it work. Before today he'd thought the problem lay with him being human and her being Vulcan. But now he wondered if the true problem was that T'Pol had feelings for someone else.

T'Les had told him that Vulcans were sensitive to emotions even if they didn't express them. She had picked up on his own feelings after only just meeting him. Therefore, it was likely that after serving with Jon for over four years, T'Pol knew how he felt about her as well. So now the question was how did T'Pol feel about Jon?

Trip felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he thought back to all the clues he'd either missed before or chosen to ignore. He recalled how T'Pol always cared for Jon when he was injured or sick and how she never seemed to shy away from touching him even though, as a rule, Vulcans don't like physical contact. He recalled the number of times T'Pol expresses concern for Jon that bordered on compassion. He recalled the number of times they'd thought they'd lost Jon forever and how she withdrew within herself. She'd even gone so far as to attempt a suicide mission to go after him once it became apparent that their first attempt to destroy the Xindi weapon had failed. Trip shook his head. He should have seen it then. Just because a woman sleeps with you doesn't mean you're the one she loves. It just means you're the one that's available. That night in their quarters had only happened because T'Pol had gotten jealous of Amanda. Maybe she was jealous of Trip focusing his attention on someone else. God, he needed to talk to T'Pol to sort this all out. He turned all of his attention on rigging up portable sensors for the search party. The first step was to get T'Pol safely home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer was counting the minutes until Minister Umar's four hours were up. Thirty-seven more minutes to go. Then he would be sending down away teams to search for T'Pol. It was driving him crazy not knowing if she was okay. Then there was the additional stress of knowing that Trip knew how he felt about T'Pol. He knew Trip well enough to know that he wouldn't use that information to hurt or embarrass him. Still, having it discussed out in the open like that brought those feelings closer to the surface and he'd spend the last several years burying those feelings deep and even denying there existence.

"We're being hailed Sir. It's Minister Umar."

Archer turned to Hoshi in surprise. "He's over half an hour early." He fought down panic and fear that something had happened to T'Pol. "Put him through."

Minister Umar appeared on the screen but he wasn't the one who held Archer's attention. Standing next to him was T'Pol. A sense of relief flooded Archer at the sight of her. She looked a bit worn but otherwise well.

"As you can see your officer is unharmed Captain." Umar was smiling.

"Thank you Minister. Your people work fast." Archer couldn't take his eyes off T'Pol. Some irrational notion was telling him that if his eyes left her she'd disappear again.

"Actually, it was Commander T'Pol who instigated her own escape from the rebels," Umar said.

T'Pol nodded.

"We'll send a shuttle to retrieve her right away."

"Very well Captain but we will need Commander T'Pol to finish giving us information about the rebels and where they are holding the other prisoners. This information could be vital to securing the safe retrieval of the others."

Archer nodded understanding. "How long to you expect this to take?"

"I'd estimate no more than 30 or 40 minutes Captain," T'Pol interjected. "I was not with the… rebels for very long and I was kept isolated from the others until I was able to escape from my confinement." She turned to Umar. "I saw very little."

"Every piece in intelligence will be beneficial," Umar replied.

"We'll have a team down there to collect you within the hour."

"Very well Captain. Perhaps we could continue our dialogue on exchange technology at that time?" The Minister seemed eager for Archer to agree.

"I'll look forward to it. Archer out."

He turned to Malcolm. "Looks like we're going back down to Iscara. I'd like for you to joined us this time."

"Yes Sir." Malcolm gave him a stiff smile.

"Good, then you have the Bridge. I'll be in Engineering."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to take two Shuttlepods to the surface. Trip had asked to take T'Pol back in Shuttlepod Two while Archer and Malcolm stayed behind. Archer was a bit annoyed that Trip wouldn't be staying to finish up the negotiations but Trip had pointed out that he had already contributed what he could on his side. All that remained was simply politics, which was not the Engineer's favorite milieu. Archer had agreed to the request as a show of good faith that he wouldn't try to come between the two senior officers.

As they approached the Minister's chambers Archer felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest. _This is all Trip's fault for forcing the issue to the surface_, Archer thought bitterly.

It was time to act like the Captain instead of a love sick teen, so Archer strode into the room casually and greeted the Minister, his aids, and T'Pol.

"Commander," he said to T'Pol with a genuine smile. "Glad to see you're okay."

She nodded at him. "Thank you Captain. I sustained very little damage during the ordeal."

Archer looked over to see Trip smiling at T'Pol, although something about his look seemed almost pained. Maybe he was more worried than he'd let on.

"You two get back to _Enterprise_. Have Phlox take a look at you." He added that last part to T'Pol.

"Yes, Captain," she replied and she and Trip left.

Archer sighed and turned back to Umar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip's heart was pounding in his chest. He'd practically plead with Jon to let him take T'Pol back to _Enterprise_ alone. Now he was terrified. He knew they needed to have this talk. They'd needed to talk about things between them for some time now. But he'd always put it off because, deep down, he knew how it would end. T'Pol didn't feel for him what he felt for her.

He swallowed and pushed past the fear. She was assisting him with the preflight checks.

"Hey, I'm glad yer okay. Ya had us pretty worried."

"I was never in any danger from the insurgents." She responded evenly. "We must find a way to get the Captain back to the ship. Things on this world are not as they would appear. The insurgents claim that there is much exploitation and corruption in Iscara's planetary government."

Trip stopped prepping the shuttlepod. "That's probably true of a lot of governments to some extent. Why do ya believe the guys that kidnapped you are telling the truth or that we should get involved?" Damn, it was starting to look like _the talk_ wasn't going to happen.

"The insurgents gave me detailed information." She held up a data chip that had been tucked away in her sleeve. "Additionally, after they freed me they instructed me to claim I had escaped before they had spoken to me in detail. They claimed that the Iscarian government had murdered the last several abductees that they had pled their case to. If their claim is valid, the lives of the three other off-world conference attendees are still in danger."

"Okay, I see yer point. When we get back I'll come up with some Engineering disaster that'll require the Captain's attention." He glanced over at T'Pol nervously. "So now that we've got that settled there's something we should talk about."

"I take it you wish to have this discussion before leaving the surface of the planet?" Although she didn't exactly sound it, T'Pol was probably annoyed that he hadn't taken off yet.

"Well, it's not something I want ta be discussing when we've got an audience." He was fidgeting with his hands.

"What do you wish to discuss?"

"Us," he said bluntly and then dared to look over at her.

T'Pol maintained her composure well, but to his trained eye he could tell she was a bit unsettled.

"Trip…I have already explained that I wish to leave things as they are at the moment." She gazed at him steadily. "You said you understood. What has changed?"

He gave a soft, bitter laugh. "Let's just say some new information has come to light. And I'm not talking about the future here. I'm talking about the past, what happened between us and why."

"I don't understand."

"Why did ya choose me to _experiment_ with? Why did ya tell me your age and take me home ta meet your mother?" He paused and took a deep breath then looked directly into her eyes and continued. "What am I to you T'Pol. I need to know because I've been feeling for a while now that you and I aren't on the same ground here when it comes to _us_."

T'Pol contemplated his words for a full minute without speaking. To Trip it was like waiting for the axe to fall and he was pretty sure it would. Finally, she answered, "You are a valued companion. We share common interests and intimate knowledge of each other. Our perspective ranks do not preclude a more intimate relationship in the future if one is desired, we also share mutual attraction."

"Okay you can just stop there." Damn, she'd chosen to be with him because, given the chain of command, he was the logical choice. He was still betting her heart was truly with Jon. It was time to find out for certain. "T'Pol I want you to close your eyes and think about the future."

"Commander, we do not have time for this now."

"T'Pol, please just do this and I swear I'll let it go." She nodded so he continued. "Close yer eyes." She did so. "Okay, picture yourself years from now. You have a family now and a brilliant scientific career." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of T'Pol having really come into her own. "You've just come home from work and the kids are inside studying. You're waiting for yer husband ta come home, the man you've fallen in love with and the man you want to share your life with. Then your husband walks through the door." Trip paused looking at her. "Okay, open your eyes and tell me if the man you were just picturing was me or someone else."

T'Pol was visibly startled and he closed his eyes for a moment as his heart broke a little. It hadn't been him she was picturing. T'Pol didn't say anything so Trip pressed her. "Was it someone else on _Enterprise_? Was it Jon?"

Trip was amazed to see T'Pol's complexion take on a greenish tinge. She was blushing, thus confirming his suspicion. "It's okay T'Pol. I kinda already knew."

She was still looking down. "When did you first suspect I had romantic feelings for Captain Archer?"

_Ouch_! It was one thing to know the woman you loved wanted someone else. But it was even worse to hear her _say_ it. Still it was better this way. Now he could grieve the loss of the relationship and move on. "I've known there was a… disconnect between since the morning after we… ya know." T'Pol opened her mouth to speak but Trip cut her off. "Ya don't have to say it, we both know what I mean. At first I thought it was the whole human-Vulcan thing but it wasn't until today that I started to suspect Jon might the real reason." He kept his voice stead even though his emotions were all over the place. He wanted T'Pol to be happy and Jon too but right now jealously and hurt were threatening to take over.

T'Pol finally looked up at him and he was surprises that her eyes were slightly moist, as if she was holding back tears. "I am sorry Trip. It was never my intention to cause you sorrow. I do care for you."

Trip chuckled bitterly. "Just not like you care for Jon."

T'Pol paled a bit and Trip could tell she was distressed. Despite his own pain, he couldn't stand to see her hurt. "Hey, it's okay T'Pol. You never lied to me. I just wasn't reading the writing on the wall. I took your reaction to Amanda to mean you had feelings… _romantic_ feelings for me. Now, I'm realizing that you needed someone in the Expanse as much as I did and what happened between you and me was just us trying to hold onto something ta keep us grounded."

T'Pol had regained her composure. "We both wanted to protect Captain Archer and our mission. It was only logical that we turned to each other. I should have corrected things between us long ago but I took comfort in your unwavering support. It was very wrong of me and I apologize."

"Hey, it takes two and I never made it easy for you."

Commander, we should return to _Enterprise_ and find a way to recall the Captain without making the Iscarians suspicious."

Trip shook his head. She was right of course. T'Pol was always right. He finished the preps and launched the shuttle.

After a few minutes of silence T'Pol spoke again. "Commander, what happens now?"

He knew she wasn't referring to the Iscarian situation. "We figure out how to be friends again." He glanced over at her. "I'm gonna need some time." Then he turned forward again to avoid looking at her as he said, "You might want to talk to Jon. I think he'd want to know how you feel." It pained him to tell her she should go to Jon. The thought of the two of them together twisted him up inside. But then he thought about how Jon must have felt being in love with T'Pol and knowing something was going on between her and him. He recalled the Captain's earlier words, _I'm not going to try to steal her away from you or keep you two apart_. If Jon could be so noble and self-sacrificing when in came to the woman he loved without letting it tearing him apart, then so could he.

"It would not be appropriate for the first officer and the captain to become romantically involved," T'Pol said softly.

Trip winced. So he was right, she already knew Jon had feelings for her. Would that mean he was just a distraction to keep T'Pol from getting to close to Jon? _No, don't go there Tucker!_ He wanted to end the conversation. "Well, you won't be first officer and captain for ever. Look, we're just about ta dock so give me 10 minutes in Engineering and then contact the Captain and tell him we've got a serious problem with one of the plasma injectors. That should be a good enough reason for him ta high-tail it back ta the ship."

"A sound proposal."

They didn't speak again until Trip had landed and they were about to exit the shuttlepod. Then T'Pol turned towards him. "Thank you Trip," she said before stepping out of the shuttlepod.

Trip took a moment to calm his raging emotions before heading to Engineering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer listened to T'Pol explain how her captures had told her that the Iscarian government had lied about the insurgents being hostile. At first he wasn't ready to believe that the government would kill people, especially off-worlders, just to keep their citizens in line, but after a lengthy review of the evidence on the data chip he had revised his opinion. T'Pol's had arranged for Archer to meet with the leader of the insurgents and act as a go-between for them and the other off-world governments whose people were still being held. It would mean getting back down to the surface and traveling in disguise to a rather shady part of the capital city. Still, Archer was inclined to agree with T'Pol's plan.

As they were discussing the details of the plan, Archer noticed that Trip seemed distracted and withdrawn. He wondered if his Chief Engineer was bothered that T'Pol would be traveling alone with another man who had feelings for her. He slowly shook his head. He'd already done what he could to convince Trip that he wasn't going to make a play for T'Pol. Trip would just have to get over it.

They needed to leave right away so Archer's absence would be easier to mask. Therefore Archer, Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm headed back to the Shuttle Bay. Once on the surface, Trip and Malcolm exited the shuttlepod and headed for the Minister's office while Archer and T'Pol, disguised as locals, snuck away and headed for the outskirts of the city.

As they walked in silence Archer sensed that T'Pol was a bit apprehensive. Her outward appearance was her usual calm but something was off about her. He decided to strike up a conversation to try to easy things a bit.

"So what's this rebel leader, Kael was his name right? What's he like?"

"I was only in his company for a short amount of time. However, I believe him to be a compassionate man who abhors injustice and is devoted to building a better world for his people. In fact, I believe Kael is a man much like you, Captain."

Her words made him smile. "It's nice to know I've made a favorable impression on someone," he joked.

"I believe my assessment is accurate… on both counts."

"Then I look forward to meeting him."

They arrived at the designated location and entered what appeared to be some sort of industrial building. At first Archer thought they were alone but then several figures appeared from various directions. They held weapons but none were aimed at the _Enterprise_ crewmen.

T'Pol nodded to one of the figures, who came to stand directly in front of Archer.

"I presume you are Captain Archer."

"I am."

"Commander T'Pol speaks very highly of you, Captain. I hope her admiration is well placed."

"It is," T'Pol asserted.

"I take it you are aware of our situation and needs," Kael stated.

"I understand that the Iscarian government stands accused of being an exploitive, totalitarian regime, which you claim has murdered off-worlders to keep other races from finding out."

Kael nodded. "Then you understand the facts correctly. We have never harmed the innocent, Captain. The last time we kidnapped off-worlders they were returned to our government agents unharmed. They were executed by those agents in order to keep them from telling their people what they had learned from us. That is why we made it appear as if T'Pol had escaped. It is commonly believed that Vulcans do not lie, so we thought her story would be accepted by the Minister and his agents."

"But you took a chance with T'Pol's life." Archer was finding himself becoming angry.

"I was my choice, Captain. After reviewing the evidence I felt it was the best course of action."

Kael nodded at T'Pol and the turned back to Archer. "What we are asking for is very simple, Captain. We would like you to arrange to _rescue_ the remaining abductees and return them directly to their people. It is the only way to ensure their safety. Each of them has agreed to present their governments with the same information T'Pol has given to you. Our hope is that off-world governments can put pressure on the current Iscarian regime and favorable changes can begin to take place. It can all start with your help, Captain."

"How do you purpose for us to _rescue_ the remaining three prisoners?"

Kael grimaced when Archer spoke the word _prisoners_. "Captain Archer the off-worlders are remaining with us by choice now. They are not and never have been prisoners. We have not harmed them and we have no intention of doing so. Now, to answer your question, we will broadcast a distress call to your ship. All you must do is retrieve the others from the location of the signal before the local authorities are able to do so. There is risk involved in this plan but our guests have each agreed to help us."

Archer looked at Kael with skepticism.

Kael merely smiled at him. "You may ask them yourself when you retrieve them. These individuals were not selected for abduction at random."

Archer frowned. "You have someone on the inside."

Kael nodded. "Indeed, Captain."

"Captain, may I remind you time is a consideration as well," T'Pol spoke evenly.

Archer regarded his first officer and the rebel leader. "Okay, you win. We'll do what we can. I'll have a team assembled and ready to retrieve your _guests_ as soon as we receive the distress call."

Kael nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Captain." Then he turned to T'Pol. "Your description of your Captain was indeed correct. He is a good man."

Something about the way Kael and T'Pol seemed to be communicating on an unspoken level irritated Archer. They had only spent a few hours together yet they seemed to have become quite close. _She's not your girlfriend so you've got no right to be jealous_, he chastised himself.

One of the other rebels pulled Kael aside and they exchanged words. Then Kael turned back to Archer, "We must leave now Captain. The Minister's security forces are conducting a sweep of this area and we must not be found."

Archer was concerned. "Do they know we are here, having this meeting?" He was worried about Trip and Malcolm.

"I can not say for certain but that is unlikely, Captain. Sweeps of this nature in areas like this are not uncommon. Try not to attract the attention of the security forces."

"Understood." T'Pol nodded to Kael as the rebels began to withdraw.

"Good luck Captain, and my thanks as well." Then Kael and his people were gone.

Archer turned back to T'Pol. "Let's head back to the shuttle."

They hadn't made it very far when Archer received a signal on his communicator. It was a pre-arranged signal from Trip and it meant he and Malcolm had been forced to leave with the shuttlepod. Archer turned back to T'Pol, who nodded to indicate she understood the situation. They would have to find a place to hold up until Trip was able to return or until he contacted them.

Archer and T'Pol made their way to a portion of the city that had a number of shops and restaurants. They pretended to do some window shopping, occasionally ducking into a store to avoid scrutiny.

They had just exited a store and were about to round a corner when Archer felt T'Pol pull him back. She pushed him towards an alcove and backed up again the side of a building pulling him up against her. Then, she had her arms around him and was kissing him passionately. He was too shocked at first to realize what was going on but the sounds of the Minister's security forces stopping citizens and asking for identification alerted him both to the danger and the motivation for T'Pol's actions.

He felt a bit guilty about kissing his best friend's girl but he had wanted her like this for years and it felt so good. He surrendered to the kiss and promised to embrace the guilty feeling later. _God, she feels so good! Where did she learn to kiss like this? Well from Trip of course,_ he thought jealously.

Their kiss lasted several minutes and Archer's body was beginning to react to being pressed so close to T'Pol and the passion of their embrace. He knew she was only acting and the thought saddened him enough to maintain some control over his lower body. Still, if things continued much longer the situation was going to become very embarrassing.

He pulled back and caught T'Pol's eyes. She must have thrown herself into the roll because he could swear he saw passion in them.

"It might be a while before they move on." He whispered in her ear.

She shuttered as he did so, which produced a reaction of his own. Embarrassed, he looked into T'Pol's eyes again but instead of irritation or displeasure he saw longing. He _had_ to be misreading her. Then she pulled his head back to hers.

"Then we should continue our misdirection." She captured his lips again. She ran her figures through his hair and pulled him even closer to her. There was no doubt in Archer's mind that she could feel his erection. He tried to explain, "T'Pol all this… _misdirection_ is having an effect on me," he caught her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She brought herself up on her toes and whispered in his ear, "There is no need to apologize, Captain. The attraction is mutual."

Archer felt his world crumble into confusion. What did that mean? For them? For Trip? He found further thought difficult as his body took her utterance as permission to stop holding back. He ground against her and felt pleasure streak through him as she gasped.

He had only dreamed that something like this could happen. He knew he'd pay for it later but he couldn't hold back his long denied desire for her.

Just when he thought he might be on the verge of loosing control T'Pol broke the embrace.

"I believe we are no longer in danger of discovery," she whispered breathlessly. Her complexion held a green tinge.

Archer was shaken. T'Pol had responded to him as if she desired him as much as he did her. He had to know what was going on. "T'Pol, what did you mean… before?" He found he couldn't articulate further.

The Vulcan woman regarded him evenly. "That the attraction was mutual?" She was looking for clarification so Archer nodded. "Exactly that, Captain."

Archer shook his head. _Okay, time to wake up now._ "What about Trip? I thought you and he…" He trailed off as T'Pol looked away. He caught a glimpse of…something in her face. Shame? Guilt?

"There is nothing between Commander Tucker and myself other than friendship." She did not look up at him.

"He's in love with you T'Pol," Archer said forcefully.

T'Pol closed her eyes briefly. "I can not return his affection." She was still looking away.

Archer felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Because you're Vulcan?" He knew her reply could crush him but he had to take the chance.

T'Pol looked up and met his gaze. "Because my attention is elsewhere."

He felt a wave of heat and desire pulse through him. God, she actually wanted _him_! T'Pol reached up and gentle ran her figures down the side of his face. He thought he might pass out from the intensity that the simple touch invoked in him.

Still, there were things to consider. He was still the Captain and she was the first officer. Not to mention this was going to kill Trip. He winced as he thought of his friend. "Does Trip know?"

T'Pol's eyes darted away briefly. "We have recently discussed the issue. Commander Tucker had deduced that I did not reciprocate the romantic attachment and wished for clarification of our…relationship."

"Trip told you how I…um…felt." Archer felt himself beginning to blush again.

"I had suspected for some time that you reciprocated my…attachment to you. However, it is not appropriate for us to be romantically involved, given our ranks and positions on _Enterprise_."

"Then why are we discussing it now?" Archer shook his head. Where did this leave them? T'Pol was right, of course, they couldn't be involved in a romantic relationship.

"Because Commander Tucker has reminded me that we will not always hold our current positions. Anything is possible in the future." T'Pol's gaze was steady.

"So now everything is out in the open," Archer stated.

T'Pol nodded. "Perhaps we should have done so long ago." That remorseful look returned and she glanced away. "I have caused Commander Tucker emotional pain, which I deeply regret."

Archer gently cupped her chin and tilted her head back up to face him. "I've known Trip a long time T'Pol. He won't hold a grudge. Still, we should keep things strictly professional for a while when we're in his presence. Give him some time." He couldn't keep from stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She seemed to relax and they just stood there for a minute gazing into each other eyes.

"So, when we get back to _Enterprise_ do we act like nothing has changed?" Archer desperately wanted to pursue a relationship with T'Pol even thought he knew they couldn't.

"We can not indulge in… romantic interaction. But there is nothing preventing us from simply spending time in each others company. On Vulcan you expressed an interest in meditation. I could instruct you."

Archer smiled. They didn't need to engage in physical contact to be intimate. He could picture the two of them sitting on the floor in his dimly lit quarters, just enjoying each other's presence. Not a bad way to end the day at all.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Then he because more serious. "We should wait a few weeks though. Word about Trip spending time in your quarters at night got around pretty fast. I don't want Trip to think we jumped into bed together the minute he was out of the picture. In fact I think it might be a good idea for me to spend some time with him for a while."

T'Pol nodded. "That would be a wise course of action. As we will be Captain and First Officer for some time, there is no need to rush."

Archer grinned back at her. "I've had feelings for you for years now. There's a part of me that sees every reason to rush." T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'll keep that part in check." He paused and raised an eyebrow of his own. "For now."

T'Pol remained composed. "Agreed."

They decided to move on before they attracted attention. Less than an hour passed before the received a second coded signal informing them the Shuttle was returning. They quickly made their way back to the docking facility.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm was waiting in the Shuttlepod.

"Commander Tucker and Corporal Davis went back to meet with Minister Umar. They are pretending to be haggling over shielding technology. The Minister is anxious to continue the discussion with you Sir. I don't think he is enjoying the Commander's negotiating style." Malcolm smirked as he gave Archer a PADD with the pertinent information. "We have Shuttlepod Two ready to transport _you_ down to the surface at your signal Captain."

Archer nodded and Malcolm signaled the second shuttle. He turned to T'Pol. "You should return with Shuttlepod Two and pass along the information Kael provided us with. Malcolm can accompany you and you two can coordinate the _retrieval_ of the other abductees."

Once the other shuttle landed T'Pol and Malcolm returned to _Enterprise_ and Archer changed into his uniform and made his way to the Iscarian Minister's chambers to join Trip. Or perhaps to rescue Minister Umar from Trip if Trip was in a mood, Archer thought in amusement.

As the trio left the Iscarian Minister's chambers a few hours later, Arch found himself wishing he was alone with Trip. He wanted to talk to him about, well everything really. But the presence of Corporal Davis kept both men silent until they had reached the shuttle.

Finally Trip said, "I'm pretty sure Umar knows we're just jerkin' his chain here. Hope you 'n T'Pol came up with something."

"She and Malcolm are working on a plan to retrieve the other off-worlders that are still with the rebels."

"You really think this is something we should get involved in?"

"I reviewed the evidence and met with the rebel leader. All he's asking for is for other worlds to stop trading with the Iscarian government until conditions for the Iscarian workers change. I think we can afford to pass the information along."

Trip shot him a small grin. "Who'd of thought exploring new worlds would turn out ta be so political?"

"Anyone who ever met a Klingon or an Andorian, or a Vulcan." As soon as Archer said _Vulcan_ Trip's smile faded. Archer continued in a softer voice, "Hey join me for dinner tonight. Just the two of us."

Trip glanced over at him looking wary at first but then gave him another small smile. "Sure thing Capt'n."

Once they had landed back on _Enterprise_ and were exiting the shuttle they were greeted by Malcolm, T'Pol, and several MACOs who were preparing to board Shuttlepod Two.

T'Pol approached him. "We received an emergency transmission from Kael. I believe the insurgents were in danger of being discovered and have moved up our time table. The rescue party must leave immediately."

Archer nodded and turned to the rescue team to wish them good luck.

Trip was making his way out of the Shuttle Bay when Archer called out to him. "I expect to see you at dinner tonight Commander."

"I'll be there Capt'n," Trip replied before leaving.

Archer then motioned for T'Pol to accompany him to the Bridge.

"Trip thinks Minister Umar is onto us."

"It will cease to matter once the away team retrieves the remaining conference attendees. The Minister will know we are involved."

"Do you think the Iscarians will attack?"

"Doubtful. There are many ships in orbit around Iscara and the government would have to explain their actions. I believe they will concentrate their effort on…damage control."

Archer smiled as they stepped into the turbo lift. "Have you conveyed the situation to the other races whose citizens were abducted?"

"Yes Captain. Doing so was difficult as all three parties involved had been instructed by the Iscarian government not to discuss the situation."

"Well, that figures. I'll transmit a full report to StarFleet right away. Once they get their people back let's break orbit and get the hell away from this planet."

"Yes Captain."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer looked across the table at his long time friend. Everything had gone well with the rescue mission and the abductees were safely returned to their respective people. StarFleet had been informed of the situation so _Enterprise_ was breaking orbit and leaving Iscara and its troubles behind. Despite the successful outcome, Archer was feeling a bit dejected. He hated seeing Trip hurting.

"I want you to know nothing… romantic is going to happen between T'Pol and me as long as we're serving on _Enterprise_ together."

Trip smiled at him weakly. "You don't need ta hold off on my account. I've know for a while that T'Pol and I weren't meant ta be. I want her to be happy and I want you to be happy."

Archer cocked his head at Trip and shot him a grin. "Trip, making sure _you're_ happy is what will make the two of us happy. I don't want you to feel shut out. That's why T'Pol and I decided that you're going to spend at least one night a week with me and you aren't allowed to avoid dinners or meetings with T'Pol. In fact, she wants to continue having lunch with you just like you have been this last year."

Trip grimaced and looked down at his plate.

"I don't want to have to make this an order. You're too important to both of us and neither of us wants to loose your friendship." Archer hoped his tone conveyed the playfulness he intended it to.

Trip chuckled a bit and Archer relaxed. "Sorry Capt'n. I know I'm bein' moody and it's not like I didn't see this coming, well me 'n T'Pol anyway." Trip looked up at him. "I'm glad she's got someone who really cares about her. I promise ta give the lunches a try but if it gets too awkward I don't want ta force it."

Archer nodded. "Fair enough." He poured Trip another drink. "How about watching a game tomorrow night?"

"Capt'n don't ya want spend some time with T'Pol?" Archer opened his mouth to speak but Trip cut him off. "Seriously, Capt'n, ya don't have ta avoid her on my account. I may need some time to sort things out but your being with T'Pol isn't gonna change things or make it worse." Trip sounded sincere.

"Well, she did offer to teach me how to meditate."

Trip groaned. "See the two of you were made for each other. I'm not sure I could just sit there starting a candle for hours."

Archer chuckled lightly. "I think there's more to it then that."

"Well, maybe you should find out tomorrow night. We can watch the game the following night if ya want."

Archer picked up his glass and smiled at his friend. "To friendship."

Trip raised his own glass in reply. "To friendship and new beginnings."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following night Archer found he was a bit nervous as he approached T'Pol's quarters. He knew nothing physical was going to happen but this would be the first time they would be alone together since they had admitted to their mutual attraction. He adjusted his shirt and then rang the door chime.

T'Pol met him at the door. She was wearing her blue silk pajamas. He swallowed hard. This was not going to be easy. How had Trip managed to keep things platonic night after night if she dressed like this for those neuro-pressure sessions?

"Um, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

T'Pol regarded him evenly. "Perhaps we should simply sit and talk. Once we become accustomed to being in each others presence in this casual manner we can begin the meditation lessons."

Archer nodded and sat down on the pillow opposite the one T'Pol was kneeling down on. The room was dimly lit and the meditation candle flickered between them. Archer felt his pulse beginning to race.

T'Pol leaned forward and took his hand in hers. "I am aware of the tension this setting and our mutual attraction has produced. However, there is much to be said for sharing intimacy through verbal exchange as well. This is how Vulcans truly form attachments to their mates."

Archer's heart skipped a beat when she said the word _mates_. "It's the preferred method for human partners as well."

They sat there in silence, holding hands and staring into each others eyes in the candlelit room. Archer felt a peaceful calm slowly overtake him and he smiled at T'Pol.

She didn't exactly return his smile but her eyes lit up and she nodded slightly.

"T'Pol, lets just sit like this for a while. We can talk about our lives and our pasts and the future next time. But, for tonight, I'd like to just absorb the ambiance and your presence."

"Agreed."

They continued to gaze at each other in silence. Archer wasn't sure how much time had passed since he entered the room but he was quite sure he had never felt this content in all his life. He'd have to tell T'Pol that during the next session.

Fins.


End file.
